Maniatico De La Limpieza
by dafguerrero
Summary: Milo su obsesion con el orden
1. Chapter 1

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo para todos mis fanáticos de fanfcition de Dafguerrero. Hoy 24 de diciembre le traigo un one shot muy gracioso con relación a su escorpio favorito Milo de escorpio y su horrible obsesión con la limpieza. Se imaginaran ya que en Guerras Doradas e Academia Santuary pudimos observar que Milo es un maniático de la limpieza un perfeccionista que le gusta estar cambiando las cosas en su residencia. Dejemos decirle que este One Shot nació por el simple hecho que yo ahora soy la encargada de la limpieza en mi casa me acorde de Milo. **

**También quiero aprovechar para decirles que mi computadora se sobrecalentó esta ahora mismo en el taller no sé hasta cuando ella saldrá, bueno…están viendo como salvan la información ósea las demás historias ya que todo esto que subiré lo estoy escribiendo en la laptop de mi papá. Por lo que no tengo los documentos originales conmigo en estos momentos pero lo que me alivia es que están en esta página puedo sacarlos para la edición para tenerlos conmigo. Por eso estoy usando un USB para guardar los nuevos one shot navideños que cuando llegue mi laptop podre meterlos ahí porque serán un conjunto hasta enero del 2015. Ya después de eso nos enfocaremos en las otras historias. Los personajes que salen aquí solo tienen un papel irrelevante. Así que disfruten están de acuerdo con la esposa de Milo. En este caso Relena que Milo es un arrogante que no le gusta que nadie lo ayude con la limpieza. **

**Besos feliz navidad a todos.**

**Maniático De La Limpieza**

**Prologo**

**Atenas. Grecia. Martes 27 De Diciembre Del 2011. Residencia Antares-Peacecreaft.**

—No necesito contratar un servicio de limpieza de mucamas para limpiar esta casa, yo puedo hacerlo completamente solo. Menos la que trabajan en la mansión de tus padres o traer a mi nana Solaría para que venga ayudarnos puedo hacer esto solo—se quejó el hombre de la cabellera azul profunda despeinada que limpiaba con suma facilidad la habitación de sus hijas gemelas. Desde muy temprano Milo se había levantado para hacer la limpieza de su residencia. Lo que preocupo un poco a Relena.

—De verdad tu arrogancia no tiene límites, de verdad detesto cuando te comportas así a veces me fastidia. Acepta que no puedes hacer esto solo Milo. No quiero que te agotes demasiado. —declaro Relena fastidiada que vestía elegantemente porque saldría a la calle. Con las bebes. Pues harían compras de año nuevo. —Sera mejor que llame a Solaría para que te ayude, no digas que no porque…si me entero que no la dejaste ayudarte tendrás muchos problemas conmigo Milo. —se cruzó de brazos y Milo ico una mueca arrogante.

—Enserio…que yo no…—no termino de enunciar sus últimas palabras pues sintió que sus labios eran presionados con los delicados labios de su joven esposa. Que cuando termino su beso lo que ico que el arrogante se mantuviera a raya—Voy a salir por un par de horas a las boutiques con tu madre, mi cuñada y mi madre en busca del vestido de año nuevo. Para nosotras y para Shaula e Katrina mira ya tienen los modelos que usaran. Para cuando regrese espero ver todo limpio y que hayas accedido a que tu nana te ayudara. Ya me voy que se me hará tarde—sonrió la joven que se despidió de su esposo, las dos gemelas ambas de cabellera castaña cobriza clara con reflejos rubios y de ojos azul eléctrico fueron a donde su padre se lanzaron a sus brazos.

—Mis princesitas ya se van a comprar su vestido de año nuevo—sonrió Milo que se agacho para recibir a sus hijas de 4 años de edad. Las niñas asintieron emocionadas— ¡Si papa será de color azul eléctrico como nuestro color de ojos! —grito emocionada Katrina y Shaula asintió emocionada le dio un beso a su padre. —Ya nos vamos papito por favor pórtate bien, hazle caso a mama o no te traerá nada. —hablo con inocencia la pequeña Katrina lo que ico que Milo le revolviera los cabellos se fue corriendo con su hermana dejando a Milo solo. Solo logro escuchar cuando se cerró la puerta de la gran residencia.

—Lo volveré a repetir no necesito de servicio de limpieza para que me ayude a limpiar. —y comenzó hacer la limpieza de su hogar.

Así fue cuando su esposa Relena y las niñas se fueron, él pudo empezar oficialmente su limpieza en su residencia. El primer lugar donde el empezó fue en la cocina que a pesar que aparentemente se veía todo limpio había cosas que aspirar. Comenzó aspirar la cocina con la aspiradora la conecto en él toma corriente sonrió.

Comenzó aspira a todo momento los lugares donde estaba sucio, así se fue dejando su Iphone 4s en blanco en el desayunador de la cocina que estaba sonando con insistencia, pues era Solaría su nana que estaba esperando para que Milo le abriera la reja afuera. La mujer de cabellos rojizos ondulados, ojos verde esmeralda y vestía sencillamente se preocupó un poco al saber que su niño no contestaba el teléfono celular. Soltó un suspiro de molestia estaba casi segura que a lo mejor Milo no deseaba que lo ayudaran en la limpieza de su residencia se retiró pues iría a resolver unos asuntos en su hogar.

…

Dos horas más tarde de haber empezado la dura tarea de limpiar su residencia. Milo ya llevaba la mitad de la limpieza hecha eso lo ico sonreír al escorpiano, pues le daba muchas gracias a la diosa Athena la diosa griega de la guerra justa el a que su esposa y el compartían el mismo gusto por la limpieza, el tener todo ordenado en su residencia que las habitaciones principales estuvieran limpias como a ella y especialmente a él le gustaban solo necesitaban un cambio en el juego de sabanas. Que él ya había cambiado hacia una media hora.

Las niñas también estaban tomando el mismo camino que ellos, ya que desde que eran unas bebes les inculcaron de que ellas debían tener sus residencias totalmente limpias. Más que nada Katrina ya que la pequeña era alérgica al polvo por esa razón debía ser ella culta con su aseo personal a su persona, el cómo ordenaba su habitación. Milo siguió sumiso en sus pensamientos pero de pronto se escuchó su teléfono celular sonar lo que llamo la atención el de escorpión que salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina donde él había dejado su teléfono.

Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde entro tomo su teléfono celular y vio que Shura lo estaba llamando el contesto la llamada.

—Vaya pero hasta ahora te dignas aparecer pedazo de papanatas—sonrió Milo de forma arrogante, se escuchó el gruñido de Shura al otro lado de la línea—Vaya que enserio tienes una forma muy desagradable, de contestar el teléfono ¿Sabes? —declaro Shura con una voz sarcástica lo que ico que Milo sonriera con una soberbia tan característica de él. —Bueno dime… ¿Qué se te ofrece? No ves que estoy ocupado haciendo la limpieza de mi residencia…—le explico Milo que comenzó a caminar en dirección a la siguiente área donde debía seguir con sus deberes. Lavar la ropa de sus hijas de 4 años.

—Aún sigo sin entender como consigues hacer la limpieza de tu residencia solo, en menos de dos cuatro horas. Estoy casi seguro que llevas la mitad de tu casa ¿No es así? —Le pregunto un tanto desconcertado Shura a lo que Milo respondió—Ya casi voy por la mitad, solo me falta lavar la ropa de mis hijas, acomodar el nuevo escritorio que Relena compro antes de navidad, regar las plantas que nos obsequió mi madre el día que nos casamos hace 6 años, acomodar los adornos nuevos en la chimenea. Guardar la ropa mía en el armario que la saque de la lavandería esta mañana antes que Relena se fuera de compras de año nuevo—al otro lado de la línea Shura solo quedo perplejo al saber que su amigo había enumerado en tan poco tiempo, lo que le hacía falta era tan poco.

—Enserio que a veces le doy la razón a…Aioria…estas obsesionado con la limpieza, el orden y que perfeccionista eres. No sé ¿Cómo Relena puede tolerar eso sin decirte nada? —se quejó Shura al entender muy bien el que Milo este obsesionado con el orden.

—Bah, ese gato torpe es un desordenado que no limpia ni siquiera su baño en su residencia. Es Andrea la nana de Miliardo, Relena y de él que le hace la limpieza…porque él no es ni siquiera capaz de agarrar una escoba y barrer. —comento Milo a lo que Shura le dio la razón, porque era verdad Aioria era muy desordenado. Ya había tenido problemas por eso.

—No negare que es verdad que el gato es desordenado, no sé cómo Marín soporta eso. Ella que es tan pulcra como lo es Relena su cuñada Noin. —Milo se burló al otro lado de la línea, al imaginarse a Marín la novia pelirroja de Aioria, a su esposa Relena e cuñada Noin de cabellera negra azulada. En un plan de limpieza para ordenar el descuidado departamento de Aioria. —Pero ya hablando enserio Milo, acaso no le pediste ayuda…a Solaría tu nana. Yo pienso que no puedes hacer todo eso tu solo—agrego Shura.

—Ya se los he dicho a todos par de imbéciles eso te incluye a ti Shura, yo no necesito de un servicio de limpieza domestica que me ayude con la tarea e asear mi residencia. Yo puedo hacerlo por mí mismo eso de tener servidumbre es cosa de persona que no pueden mantener su casa limpia—respondió de forma sombría lo que ico que Shura se fastidiara.

—Apuesto que eso también se lo dijiste a Relena, ten por seguro que ella no te dejara terminar esa frase…pero es imposible que tu entres en razón por una vez deja de cargar con la limpieza de tu casa tu solo. Aligera esa carga por una vez en tu miserable vida alacrán arrogante—y al terminar de decir eso Shura le cerro el teléfono, molestando a Milo que también cerro el suyo lo tiro en el desayunador. Se fue en dirección a la lavandería a lavar la ropa de sus hijas.

El seguía insistiendo que él podía totalmente solo con la limpieza de su casa, sin necesidad de tener ayuda de alguien cercano.

…

En el centro comercial en una de las tantas boutiques de alta costura en Grecia, un grupo selecto de mujeres se reunieron para comprar sus vestidos de año nuevo para la fiesta que se organizaría. Tea la madre de Milo, Noin la esposa de su segundo hermano mayor Miliardo Peacecreaft, su madre Katrina, Naina su sobrina y sus hijas. Por último que llego tarde Marín la novia de su hermano Aioria. E Relena que se encontraban en la tienda Gucci. Haciendo una pasarela.

Relena salió del vestidor con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro enseñando un modelo de vestido muy hermoso con escote en forma de corazón que se ajustaba muy bien a su busto sin mangas, con corte largo muy hermoso de un color azul eléctrico que les había encantado a todas las mujeres presentes. Fue Shaula la que respondió muy contenta.

— ¡Mamá te ves bellísima estoy segura que cuando papá lo vea se quedara sin habla! —grito Shaula muy emocionada al ver a su madre vestida tan elegantemente. —Es verdad te ves hermosa sabes que el azul es el color favorito de mi hijo Milo, estoy seguro que se quedara sin habla cuando te vea ese día en la fiesta. Él es igual a su padre Hyperón un difícil de impresionar—agrego Tea con dulzura a su nuera dándole a entender que ico una gran elección.

—Gracias mi amorcito precioso, también a usted señora Tea. La verdad es que es una sorpresa para Milo además de otra…pero Shaula, Katrina y Naina deben ir a buscar sus vestidos vayan a los vestidores que esta sorpresa ustedes no las pueden ver—les guiño los ojos a su hijas e sobrina, las niñas refunfuñaron ya que querían ver la sorpresa pero no les quedo de otra que retirarse con la encargada de sus vestidos. Ya cuando se fueron. Relena sonrió se desato el vestido un poco el vestido enseñando por dentro un sensual corsé negro que ico reír a las mujeres.

—Eso me huele que la señorita Relena tiene muchas cosas más planeada, para la noche de año nuevo—se rio Noin al ver el cómo Relena se acomoda el vestido de nuevo, lo que ico que Marín también se riera mientras buscaba un vestido para ella—Entonces te decidiste siempre ¿Verdad? —le pregunto Marín mientras sacaba un sensual vestido corto de coctel de un color rojo pasión.

—Así es, como sabrán he tomado la decisión de embarazarme por segunda vez pero esta vez de un varoncito. Mama y señora Tea queremos que ustedes tengan un nieto varón de nuestra parte por eso pretendo jugar con mi marido el primero de enero por la noche—se rio coquetamente Relena lo que alegro a las dos mujeres que esperarían con ansias ese embarazo.

—Hyperón estará muy feliz de saber esa grata noticia él quiere un nieto varón, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo? —Se preguntó con una sonrisa Tea a lo que Relena se acordó que tenía que llamar a Milo—Hay señora Tea muchas gracias por acordarme que debo llamar a Milo, para saber si Solaría lo está ayudando. —hablo la joven que se dirigió a su bolso Louis Vutton para sacar su Iphone 4s en negro, comenzó a marcar al teléfono celular de Milo—espero que el arrogante no le haya puesto excusa, porque enserio me molestare bastante con él. —comenzó a escuchar el sonido de que se estaba efectuando la llamada.

—Bueno—se escuchó la voz de Milo al otro lado de la línea, lo que ico a Relena sonreír. —Qué bueno que contestas cariño, dime ¿Cómo va la limpieza con Solaría? —sonrió con dulzura Relena que comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba su madre probándose su vestido de año nuevo.

—Solaría mi nana jamás vino, yo estoy haciendo la limpieza completamente solo—y Relena al escuchar esas palabras se molestó, pero soltó un fuerte suspiro de molestia ella sabía que discutir con Milo era imposible ya que no cambiaría de opinión. Prefirió preguntarle cómo le estaba yendo— ¿Cómo va esa limpieza cariño? —le pregunto la joven que observaba a Shaula presumirle a su madre su vestido negro con blanco.

—Todo está casi listo solo me falta tender la ropa, aunque admito que estoy agotado. ¡Con un excepto de Hades jamás me imagine que limpiar una casa yo solo me agotaría tanto! —se quejó Milo que termino de tender la ropa de sus hijas, lo que ico que Relena alzara una ceja—Ahora resulta que limpiar la casa completamente solo te dejo agotado. No haces caso estoy casi segura que, Solaría se quedó afuera de la casa….tu no contestaste el teléfono- Escorpión arrogante. Ni se te ocurra preparar la cena ¿Si? —hablo Relena y Milo simplemente la ignoro lo que molesto a Relena. Pero sonrió con gentileza. —Adiós mi amor solo llamaba para saber de ti. Nos veremos más tarde. —la joven cerro el teléfono la joven de la cabellera castaña clara rubia lisa con cascadas de rizos, de preciosos ojos azules cerro el teléfono lo guardo en su cartera. —Hay pero que hermosas se ven las dos, eso se merece una foto.

—Listo termine de tender con un excepto de Hades estoy cansado lo único que quiero es descansar—de pronto Milo sintió un cansancio extremo que cuando termino de tender. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a sala para poder sentarse a relajarse un rato pero no sin antes sonreír su residencia estaba limpia. Reluciente. Como él le gustaba y había cambiado la posición de los muebles.

Se recostó en el sillón ya satisfecho de saber de qué todo estaba listo, tomo el control prendió el televisor para poder deleitarse con su programa. Sin darse cuenta que se quedó dormido….de pronto sintió algo que lo insístala a despertar una hermosa y cálida voz que le gustaba mucho y reconocía bastante comenzó abrir los ojos para encontrarse a Relena. Que lo estaba llamando.

—Relena—ella sonrió—Hasta que despertaste amor, estoy segura que estas sumamente agotado pero tranquilo tu madre está aquí, así que levántate vamos a cenar. Hay no cambias pero aun así te amo Milo. Ven que te prepare tu platillo favorito—sonrió ella eso forzó a Milo a sonreír. Se merecía un premio después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola buenas tardes a todos lamento la tardanza es que estaba en carnavales en mi país, bueno no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada. Mi computadora sigue en el taller…pero bueno hoy les traigo otro One Shot que acompaña a Maniático De La Limpieza. Por eso para complacer al público subiré otro One Shot. Aquí les traigo otra faceta de Milo como padre, la verdad hace mucho tiempo que quería subir algo con respecto a esa nueva etapa de la vida de nuestro escorpión favorito.**

**Aquí les dejo la historia para que disfruten.**

**Fighting For The Choice Of A Name For Baby**

**Prologo**

**Residencia Antares-Peceacreaft. Sábado 20 De Mayo Del 2007. Cuidad De Atenas. **

—Hola señor Hyperón pero grata sorpresa el tener mi suegro aquí que alegría me da, pase para que se ponga cómodo—saludo cortésmente una bella joven de unos 19 años de edad que ya presentaba ya aproximadamente 4 meses de embarazo de su primer hijo que todavía no revelaban el sexo del bebe que vendrían en camino, que se hico a un lado para que un señor de unos 70 años pasara acompañado de su esposa Tea que sonrió con dulzura a la joven embarazada. —Oh pero como van ese precioso bebe—pregunto ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Relena estoy sumamente agorada, la verdad que por un momento pensé que no llegaríamos, a Hyperón se le ocurrió una idea descabellada—se quejó muy molesta Tea que cargaba las llaves del coche que hacía unos minutos estaba manejando su esposo—Bueno eso ya no importa pero que bueno llegaron porque la cena estará servida además de que Milo, los estaba para comentándoles algo sumamente importante que les cambiara la vida a los dos de que aquí adelante. —les explico la joven de cabellera castaña clara con reflejos rubios, facciones finas y muy hermosas acompañados de un hermosos ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Media 1,64 m vestía un sencillo vestido fucsia sin mangas.

—Oh estamos deseosos de saber los que nos tiene que decir nuestro hijo. —sonrió Hyperón que se acercó a donde estaba Relena, le froto el vientre con gentileza, le pregunto— ¿Cómo va ese varoncito? —en cuanto la joven escucho esas palabras no pudo evitar reírse con gentileza, puesto sería una sorpresa enorme lo que se llevarían—Bueno ahora mismo se está portando muy bien, porque está ansioso que pronto descubran como se llamara.

—Tea y yo acordamos desde que nos enteramos que seriamos abuelos, que el varoncito se llamaría Hyperón Milo III. Oh como su padre a diferencia…que él se llama Milo Hyperón II. O como yo Hyperón Milo I—sonrió muy orgulloso el anciano a lo que Tea, simplemente al escuchar esas palabras se negó—Hyperón ya te he explicado varias veces que ellos deben escoger…el nombre de su hijo. Por más que eso sea tradición en la familia Antares no es lo mismo…con la familia Peacecreafts. Ellos no piensan igual—le reprendió con cierta impaciencia su esposa.

Puesto que desde hace varios días en su residencia habían tenido diferentes conflictos con respecto a los posibles nombres….de los bebes. O con su dudoso sexo ya que desconocían el que tendrían la pareja. Su hijo no les había querido dar más detalles con respecto a ese asunto.

Al parecer lo mantenía en secreto para darles la sorpresa hoy en la noche.

— ¡Tonterías! Ese nombre que enuncie hace unos minutos es sinónimo de grandeza en nuestra familia, nos hace ver más impotentes y poderosos—se defendió el anciano y Relena se rio con gentileza ante las palabras, del anciano los escolto en dirección al comedor donde se encontraba Milo.

—Milo hijo pero que alegría me da de verte—sonrió la anciana que camino hasta su hijo de 23 años de edad, lo estrecho entre sus brazos. El joven le devolvió el abrazo—Hola madre me alegra que hayas venido, ven siéntate igual para ti padre. Que tenemos una cena que nos esperan. —los condujo hasta la mesa, los dos señores sacaron sus sillas, Milo se acercó a su esposa le saco la silla para que ella sentara. La joven agradeció el caballeroso gesto y se sentó y luego el ocupo su lugar.

—Hijo cuéntanos como les ha ido en este primer trimestre de embarazo. ¿No han tenido complicaciones?—le pregunto tema tomando la iniciativa de la conversación, mientras tomaba los cubiertos para empezar a comer ya que la comida estaba servida—Bueno hasta ahora todo ha marchado muy bien, no he tenido ninguno síntoma que suelen aquejar a las embarazadas, en el primer trimestre. Claro solo los antojos. Y el apetito sexual pero el resto todo bien —le respondió Relena tomando una copa de jugo de naranja puesto, que ella no podía tomar bebidas alcohólicas.

—Aja eso dice madre pero ese pequeño demonio que tengo como esposa, no me ha dejado dos meses de noche de buen dormir. Con esos antojos, todavía no olvido la…del pastel de manzana—se quejó Milo observando con los ojos entrecerrados por el desprecio que sentía puesto que no había dormido bien, mientras esta lo medio ignoraba comiendo tranquilamente su cena. — ¡Relena! —se volvió a quejar el de la cabellera azul profunda.

— ¡No es mi culpa que él bebe tenga hambre! ¡Más a esas horas de la madrugada! —se fastidio la joven que tomo otro sorbo de su jugo. —Pero bueno lo bueno que estos antojos se han moderado un poco gracias a que la nana Solaría viene en el día, a cuidarme. Se queda aquí conmigo durante los días de la semana excepto los fines de semanas que Milo está aquí…—siguió explicando la joven ya más calmada…Hyperón—. Sin embargo no nos han dicho…lo más importante… ¿Si él bebe que esperas será un varón? Llevará el nombre que hace unos minutos enuncie. —de pronto hubo un silencio que acobijaba la habitación.

— ¿Hijo? —volvió a preguntar una preocupada Tea que no dejaba de observar a la pareja.

—Señor Hyperón lo que sucede…es…que…no voy a tener un varoncito….si no dos preciosas bebes. Tendré gemelas—sonrió Relena un tanto nerviosa de pronto sintió la mano de su esposo rodeando la suya. Ambos observaron la expresión del señor que no dejaba de observarlos con su rostro ligeramente asombrado. Puesto que el no esperaba aquella noticia…— ¿No es un varón lo que ustedes estaban esperando? —volvió a preguntar el señor Hyperón totalmente conmocionado por la noticia lo que preocupo a la pareja.

—Cariño no estas contento por la noticia no importa si tenemos ese tan anhelado nieto varón, al contrario esas preciosas niñas son una bendición en nuestra familia. ¿Cuáles son los nombres de esas preciosas bebes? —le reprendió Tea con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro ella si estaba feliz por la noticia, de saber que tendría dos nietas muy hermosas.

—Bueno la verdad es que… Milo y yo pensamos en estos desde hace algún tempo estos nombres Shaula para la bebe mayor y Katrina, para la bebe menor…siempre cuando ustedes los ayuden a escoger los segundos nombres. —Sonrió la joven con dulzura esperando la respuesta de sus suegros, a lo que la señora sonrió con dulzura— ¡Con muchos gusto, créeme que tengo una lista completa de nombres para esas hermosas bebes! —y la señora Tea saco de su bolso una pequeña lista donde ella tenía los nombres, escritos.

—Viejo por el amor de dios no te enojes, sé que no estas contento pero son tus nietas. Son sangre de tu sangre padre—le reprendió Milo con una mirada retroactiva. No le había agrado en lo absoluto la actitud que estaba tomando su padre. — ¿Papá? —y de pronto el señor Hyperón reacciono ante los llamados de su hijo. —Perdóname hijo lo que sucede es, yo estaba ilusionado con la idea que fuera un varón lo que ustedes tendrían. No me esperaba que en realidad fueran dos niñas tan inesperadas las que vendrían en camino. Veo que la naturaleza se fue en contra de mis deseos. Hico su papel de rebelde ya que…rompió una tradición tan grande…en la familia Antares…los primeros hijos….son siempre varones. En muy pocos casos era una mujer.

—Que importa…si es una tradición en la familia Antares…que el primer hijo que nazca sea varón…a mí eso no me importa yo si estoy muy contenta es más pienso. Que la primera bebe debe llamarse Shaula Victoria y la segunda bebe…debe ser Katrina Charlotte. —comenzó con su lista de segundo nombres—Charlotte está muy bonito pero Victoria, no me gusta mucho…no se es un nombre muy común—aseguro Milo que tomo un sorbo de su vino.

—La verdad yo pienso que Victoria no es tan…mal nombre…pienso que es mejor que Petronila…mi hermano Aioria quería llamar a una de mis bebes….de esa manera. —recordó la joven que coloco su mano en su frente acordándose de ese espantoso nombre. — Y qué me dices de tu hermano el perfecto conde relámpago…ese quería ponerle un nombre peor aún a mis hijas. El peor de los casos el muy papanatas me estaba desafiando. Un día de estos…—y no termino de seguir su frase al sentir una fuerte patada de Relena en su pierna derecha—. Sinceramente todavía no llego a comprender como ustedes dos no han dejado esa cruel rivalidad, que tienen desde nos conocimos. A Miliardo lo reprenderé después ya me está cansando ese juego. Por el amor de dios el no entiende que tú eres mi esposo. —y la joven seguía quejándose la joven ya agotada de la situación en la que Vivian su hermano y su esposo. Todo el tiempo que se topaban.

—Tengo otros nombres muy hermosos, Ariadna, Adriana, Estefanía ese nombre me encanta bastante. O mejor aún Alexandra hay muchos segundos nombres hermosos….o Dafne que me encanto—suspiro emocionada Tea que no podía decidirse por cual segundo nombre escoger. — ¿Estefanía? Ese nombre me gusta bastante como suena Milo, Estefanía…entonces será así Shaula Estefanía. Listo ya Shaula tiene su segundo nombre. Ahora solo falta Katrina…estoy entre Alexandra y Charlotte.

—Sabes pienso que ella debería de llamarse como su madre…tú te llamas Relena Katrina, que tal si invertimos los nombres. Katrina Relena. —le propuso Milo lo que asombro bastante a Relena que no espero para nada, aquella propuesta de su esposo y que mucho menos que la bebe tuviera que portar el nombre de su nombre—La verdad no había pensado en eso…pero me parece una buena idea…gracias Milo. Para mío sería un honor que una de mis hijas tenga mi nombre como su segundo nombre.

—Shaula Estefanía Antares Peacecreafts. Katrina Relena Antares Peacecreafts. —hablo Tea sonriendo al mencionar el nombre de las bebes. —Hyperón ¿No estas contento tus nietas ya tienen nombre? Debería alegrarte yo si estoy ansiosa que ellas lleguen muy pronto. —la señora le dio un fuerte codazo asustando un poco a su esposo, que se ruborizo de la pena al ver que su hijo y la esposa de él. Lo observaban esperando que el enunciara alguna respuesta. De pronto una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro— ¿Eh? ¡Pues claro que importa si son niñas, son mis nietas! ¡Brindemos por la unión Antares-Peacecreafts! ¡Que nos dejó dos hermosas señoritas! —Grito emocionado Hyperón— ¡Salud! —Y todos gritaron unísono— ¡Salud!

—Por Shaula y Katrina en un futuro en el que ellas sean las matriarcas de la familia Antares cuando yo no este. —volvió a brindar el señor Hyperón muy eufórico al saber que sus nietas ya estaban a 5 meses, de venir a este mundo.

Hospital Privado De Athenas. Centro De La Cuidad De Grecia. Sala de Maternidad. Tres De La Mañana. Viernes 20 De Septiembre Del 2009.

—Mamá ¿Cuánto falta para que las bebes nazca? —pregunto una bella niña de cabellera rubia platinada casi tirando a blanco, de ojos azul profundo. La niña no podía pasar de los 6 años de edad se encontraba sentada a lado de una bella señora de cabellera corta negro azulado—Aun no estoy segura pero estoy segura que la señorita Relena ya debe estar casi terminando su parto, aunque a decir verdad…ya han pasado 4 horas desde que ella ingreso a la sala de partos. Y Milo ni siquiera sale para darnos noticias o algún indicio. —se quejó sumamente preocupada Noin de pronto observo el cómo su esposo Miliardo se sentaba a su lado en silencio. — ¿Zech? —llamo Noin.

—No sé cómo pude dejar acceder que Relena se casara con un hombre como es Milo, mira que ese despreocupado arrogante ni siquiera ha salido a darnos noticias acerca de ella y el estado de las bebes. Ni siquiera sabemos si nacieron. —se molestó Miliardo apretando sus manos pero de pronto sintió que alguien colocaba una mano en su hombro—Oye cálmate enserio que te van a salir canas prematuras, yo conozco a Milo de toda la vida estoy seguro que cuando nazcan las bebes el vendrá a decirnos. —lo trato de tranquilizar Aioria, su hermano mayor que sonrió. De pronto observo el cómo el señor Hyperón y su padre Marticus hacían apuestas acerca de que bebe naciera primero. Sus esposas Tea y Katrina solo observaban al par de desvergonzados apostar. —Además mi padre y el de Milo se lo tomaron mejor que nosotros, sabes lo que creo que yo…es que estas cansado.

—No estoy cansado…Aioria…es solo…que…. —fue interrumpido de repente al ver que la puerta de la sala de maternidad se habría para mostrar a un sonriente Milo que vestía una bata azul y su teléfono celular en sus manos. —Milo hijo dios mío hasta que al fin apareces es, dios mío nos tenías muy angustiados. —y Milo se acercó a su madre le dio un suave beso en la frente le dijo con una sonrisa—Soy padre, ya las bebes nacieron creo que en estos momentos….las están pesando y Relena está bien agotada…pero bien. La cesaría fue larga pero esas bebes…son dignas hijas de mías. Tienen unos fuertes pulmones. —aseguro Milo todos se alegraron al escuchar esa noticia.

—Podemos pasar a conocerlas es que Marticus y yo estamos impacientes de ver a Relena, a las bebes. —sonrió con dulzura Katrina aunque en cierta medida se encontraba impaciente de ver a su hija menor y saber cómo estaban sus nietas. —Claro pasen. Relena en estos momentos ya debe encontrarse en la habitación reposando.

— ¡Weeee si vamos tío Aioria, que yo quiero cargar primero a las bebes! —salto de mucha emoción Satriana lo que provoco que Aioria se riera asintiera se fuera con ella, siendo los primeros en ir detrás de Milo.

…

—Hija ¿Cómo estas y cómo te sientes? —le pregunto Katrina a su hija que se acercó a ella besándole con cariño su frente a una agotada Relena que en sus brazos cargaba dos hermosas bebes. De cabellera castaña oscura con reflejos rubios y de ojos azules profundo como los de su padre. Milo. Observaban con cierto recelo de recién nacidas. —Estoy bien mamá solo me encuentro agotada. Pero muy feliz mira lo que dios me ha dado dos hermosas bebes, hay con solo verlas no puedo dejar de quererlas. —agrego con dulzura la joven mientras abrazaba emocionada a sus hijas.

—Señorita Relena son muy hermosas las bebes, la verdad se parecen a usted. —sonrió la esposa de Miliardo con dulzura al ver a las bebes, que no dejaban de obversar a todas las personas con resentimiento de recién nacidas. Incluso la pequeña Katrina comenzó…hacer sus pucheros. Que obligo a todos sonreír. —Hay que bella se ve Kartrina Relena haciendo sus pucheros Hyperón mi amor acércate a Relena que quiero una foto cargando a una de tus nietas. —le pidió una risueña Tea que no dejaba de admirar emocionada a sus nietecitas que no dejaban de hacer sus pucheros. Y así fue que el emocionado abuelo se tomó fotos con su bella nuera y sus bellísimas nietas.

—Vaya se parecen bastante a mi hermana, son tan bellas y dulces por lo menos no han heredado nada de ti amigo, me alegro que al menos solo heredaran tu mirada—se burló Aioria de su amigo al pensar que las bebes no se parecían mucho a su padre, pero se encontraba un tanto equivocado ya que las bebes si heredaron muchos rasgos de su padre. Sus ojos, su mirada, su nariz. De pronto sintió el de la cabellera castaña clara sintió un fuerte golpe en su cuello. Forzando al joven a quejarse con violencia—¡Gackt! ¡Arácnido insolente! ¡No me golpes la nuca tan fuerte, a veces eres demasiado violento! —se enfureció Aioria que de pronto encaro a Milo, que lo observaba con una mirada restrictiva.

— ¡Papanatas! ¡Para tu información las bebes se parecen mucho más a mí que a su madre! —se defendió con cierto fastidio Milo que se acomodó en el umbral de la cama, para sentarse a lado de su esposa darle un gentil y delicado beso en la frente. —Por el amor de dios contrólate gato torpe que tienes mucha suerte que hoy te deje pasar ese comentario, porque estoy contento con el nacimiento de mis hijas. —y se acercó a Relena, la atrajo para su regazo le pregunto de una manera muy cariñosa muy poco característica en él, que sorprendió bastante a Miliardo.

— ¿Estas agotada? ¿Necesitas algo? —siguió preguntándole a la joven, que no dejaba de observarlo con una sonrisa a su esposo. Contenta de saber que ambos fueron bendecidos por unas hermosas pequeñas, las cuales amarían más que su propia vida. —Milo…te amo... —sonrió ella con dulzura la joven que recargo de manera delicada su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, que al principio se asombró pero después…se recuperó y sonrió. —No es maravilloso Milo…estamos aquí reunidos con nuestras familias…aquí que para siempre estaremos unidos a estas hermosas bebes. Yo la verdad no tengo que pedirle nada más a la vida, te tengo a ti, a mis hijas y a nuestras familias reunidas…no necesito nada más para ser feliz—. La joven cerró sus ojos disfrutando del momento con su esposo.

—Es verdad, aunque las bebes no dejan de mostrarse curiosas. —apunto Milo a la pequeña Shaula que sonrió al ver el cómo su tío Aioria le hacía caritas muy graciosas, que hacían reír a la bebe. Lo que alegro bastante a sus padres, ya que la bebe en cierta medida no sonreía con mucha frecuencia que era todo lo contrario a su hermanita más pequeña Katrina. La pequeña era todas sonrisas. Más si su abuelo Hyperón la cargaba le hacía cosquillas en la barriga. La bebe no dejaba de reírse—. Esta pequeña gemelita es una bebe muy risueña no deja de reírse, es toda sonrisas. Tea mira esta bebe puede que sea sumamente tranquila…pero tiene un pequeño carácter fuerte escondido como…el de su padre. —siguió riéndose mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña.

—Tía Relena—le llamo la pequeña Satriana que se acercó a ella—Dime corazoncito—le respondió cariñosamente la joven—No has dicho todavía…el ¿Cómo se llaman mis primitas? Ni siquiera nos dijiste sus nombres—le pregunto la niña pestañeando. —Tus primitas ya tienen su nombre ya te los voy a decir…la gemela que ves que estoy cargando…la mayor…se llama Shaula Estefanía…y la que está cargando mi padre….es Katrina Relena. Así se llaman mis hijas—le respondió Milo quien le había aclarado la duda a la pequeña que no dejo de sonreír. — ¡Que bonitos nombres tienen las bebes, son muy glamurosas! —aplaudió emocionada la niña puesto que le había encantado el nombre de las bebes.

—Milo—llamo Relena a lo que su esposo desvió su mirada a su dirección, ella sonrió diciéndole—En verdad tenemos buen gusto para poner nombres, más para las bebes. —se rio delicadamente la joven y Milo asintió.


	3. chapter 3

**Buenas noches a todos acá ya son las 11:30 yo sigo despierta de todas formas no tengo porque despertarme temprano. Aunque eso me está trayendo consecuencia pero no importa aquí les traigo otro capítulo estuve viendo los states de fanfiction estoy feliz muchas gracias por su apoyo como a las personas que aunque no me dejen reviews…les agradezco que me lean esta historia y a DaanaF por tu cariño. De verdad aquí les dejo el capítulo disfrútenlo. **

**Nuestra Boda**

**Iglesia De Atenas. Sábado 12 De febrero Del 2007. Entrada De La Iglesia.**

—Llego el gran día, que te me casas hija. No sabes la alegría que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos—hablo un hombre de unos 61 años de edad, que vestía un caro traje de diseñador que solo los padres de las novias utilizaban para ese día tan especial. Tenía su caballera blanca recogida en una cola, llevaba con mucho orgullo su barba y aquellos ojos azules cielo como los de su hija la miraban con mucha ternura. —Ayer solo eras una niña pequeña de 5 años de edad, que siempre venia corriendo a mis brazos me decía, que quería ser psicóloga para ayudar a los niños…a los animales. Hoy eres una mujer de 18 años de edad…aunque pienso que aun eres joven para casarte. —lloro el hombre.

—Sé que Miliardo, Aioria y tu piensan que soy muy joven para contraer nupcias, pero yo soy inmensamente feliz. Ya encontré al hombre de mi vida papa…Milo Antares es el hombre…con el quiero compartir el resto de mi vida. Yo lo amo, no concibo mi vida sin el—sonrió con delicadeza la joven, que no dejaba de llorar de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, después haber pasado tantas pruebas difíciles hoy se casaba…con el amor de su vida. —Ya sé que tu hermano Miliardo no tomo en los mejores términos, tu compromiso con Milo. Pero Milo es un buen hombre cuidara muy bien de ti—menciono el padre de la joven, ambos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta de la iglesia.

—Me siento tan nerviosa, tengo miedo de pensar que a lo mejor este bello momento es solo…un sueño—se quejó la joven mientras apretaba con un poco de temor e impaciencia, el precioso ramo de rosas—¿Por qué dices esas cosas Relena hija? —pregunto un poco desconcertado por las palabras que había enunciado hija.

—No lo sé, realmente ni yo misma…se porque dije esas cosas…pero no importa antes que entremos a la iglesia…tienes algo que decirme…—le pregunto con impaciencia, como esperando respuesta de su padre— ¿Algo que deba decirte? —comento el pestañeando de la confusión—Si siempre los padres de las novias, tienen algo que decir…como que abandonemos a todos nos fuéramos, donde quisiera. O que no deseas entregarme al altar, porque dices que no quieres perder a tu pequeña princesa—respondió ella con una sonrisa triste.

—Te diré un secreto hija, que las cosas que acabas de mencionar acaban de pasar por mi cabeza…pero yo no tendría corazón, para separar una pareja enamorada—y Relena encontró sentido en las palabras de su padre, pues era verdad—Lo sé, pero sabes que me hace más feliz este día…que estemos todos reunidos. Bueno vamos papá que ya estoy lista para casarme con el hombre que amo…de seguro el arrogante piensa que a lo mejor Miliardo me mando a secuestrar para atrasar la boda. Con tal de que no nos casemos—Marticus asintió ante las ordenes de su preciosa hija, entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar con pasos muy impacientes, en dirección a la gran puerta de la iglesia donde los esperaban dos jefes de seguridad.

Cuando la pareja subió ellos con sumo cuidado comenzaron abrir las antiguas puertas de madera, para darle…su gran entrada al altar donde los esperaban con impaciencia los invitados.

…

— ¿Por qué demonios se tardaran tanto? Ya ha pasado una hora, la ceremonia debería de empezar…solo espero que el papanatas de tu hermano Miliardo no sea el culpable de este misterioso retraso…—se quejó con violencia Milo que se encontraba parado al frente del altar. Vestía un elegante traje negro con corbata blanca, una rosa roja como adorno en su blazer. —Tranquilo Milo todo estará bien, estoy seguro que mi hermana llegara con mi padre en cualquier momento…ya sabes que las novias…les gustan hacer esperar a los novios—lo trataba de tranquilizar un Aioria de 23 años de edad, que acompañaba a su mejor amigo de la misma edad.

—Si no te relajas te dará un paro cardiaco con esas rabias que tu sueles coger, estoy casi seguro…que Relena se quedara viuda antes de casarse…espero que ya casado controles ese fuerte carácter tuyo Milo—aclaro Shura mientras se caminaba en dirección a uno de los estantes de la iglesia, se dedicó a contemplar, a todos los invitados presentes en las dos familias. —Aun así sigo insistiendo que ese maldito conde relámpago al cual llamas hermano Aioria, tuvo algo que ver…con esto—siguió hablando Milo de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, haciendo enfurecer al de escorpio.

— ¡Tenme más respeto arácnido insolente! ¡Soy el segundo hermano mayor de la que será tu esposa! —le reprendió con frialdad Miliardo que se había acercado a los tres hombres vestido elegantemente, desde lejos en una distancia prudente el padre Shaka solo se negaba. Estaba seguro que esos dos terminarían peleándose—A ti te quería ver conde relámpago, me gustaría saber… ¿Si no tuviste algo que ver con el retraso de Relena? — agrego Milo que comenzó a caminar en dirección a Miliardo dispuesto a devolverle el golpe.

—Milo por favor cálmate estamos en la casa de dios, estas irrespetando al padre Shaka. —le susurro Aioria por lo bajo tratando de ayudarle a bajar la rabia a su amigo Milo, pero sin lograr resultados alguno. Shura simplemente se negó ese arácnido insolente no cambiaba para nada—Déjalo Aioria es imposible que razones con él, pero no pienso ayudarlos en esas peleas infantiles muchos menos si estamos irrespetando la casa de dios. No me gustaría que la señorita Relena observara esto. —pero Milo no escuchaba ningún razonamiento alguno puesto se estaba acercando peligrosamente, a Miliardo. Que lo miraba impasible.

—Para tu información escorpión frívolo yo no tuve nada que ver con el retraso de mi hermana, yo ni siquiera la pude ir a ver esta mañana en su habitación porque…mi esposa…Noin me lo impidió—le respondió de una forma tranquila Miliardo, sin siquiera voltearse a ver a Milo.

—No te creo, puesto que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, no me hace confiar ni un poco. Tu inventaste una mentira enorme que me separo de Relena por varios meses…eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar…no importa cuánto Relena me lo suplique no voy a olvidar esa falta jamás—le hablo Milo con una mirada muy restrictiva e la vez fría que sorprendió a Miliardo.

Que perdió su postura impasible e indiferente cuando observo la mirada tan restrictiva que Milo le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos, una mirada que decía muchas cosas sin necesidad de abrir la boca. Lo que provoco que el varón relámpago se sintiera incomodo puesto que el ambiente ya se estaba empezando a poner tenso entre los dos. Lo que preocupo a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Pero para la tranquilidad de Miliardo, las grandes puertas de la sala se abrieron en unos delicados compas alertando a los músicos que ya habían llegado los tan esperado invitados. La música con su suave tonada llamo la atención de todos los presentes especialmente de Milo…que se volteo sumamente molesto por la interrupción para quedar totalmente atónito. Varios aplausos se escucharon en esos momentos.

Frente a sus frívolos ojos se hallaba una bella imagen irreal de un delicado ángel que había entrado con una marcha muy lenta, que dejaba ver la delicadeza, la inocencia y la hermosura de aquel ángel dulce que se acercaba a él. Con ese vestido blanco con corte de sirena que se acentuaba bien su cuerpo dándole una silueta muy sensual y fina. El vestido tenía encaje alrededor que lo adornaba como un pequeño suéter con mangas cortas que dejaban ver sus bellos hombros. Una cola larga, que resplandecía por la luz del sol que se infiltraba por los ventanales de la iglesia. Su castaña rubia cabellera era adornaba por preciosos rizos que caían como cascadas semi recogido con un bello adorno que sostenía el suave velo blanco que cubría el rostro de la bella joven, con una pequeña corona. El maquillaje era fino y delicado muy acorde con la espectacular belleza que era Relena Peacecreafts.

Milo no dejaba de parpadear asombrado al ver aquella imagen irreal que se acercaba el. Cuando por fin los dos se posaron orgulloso en frente de Milo y el padre Shaka. Marticus tomo la fuerte mano de Milo para entrelazarla con la fina e infantil mano adolescente de Relena. Le pidió el hombre con una voz melancólica a Milo.

—Hoy 12 de febrero te entrego a mi hija Relena Peacecreaft para que cuides de ella Milo Antares, ella es uno de mis tesoros más grande…hoy te lo entrego a ti. Ella ahora será tu esposa—hablo Marticus a un conmocionado Milo que no dejaba de observar impresionado a una bella Relena, que no dejaba de sonreírle con dulzura, al que sería su esposo en unos minutos. — ¿Milo? —pregunto por lo bajo la suave voz de Relena.

—Por todos los dioses griegos, ni el día de tu matrimonio tienes respeto por la prometida, ni muchos menos ser sincero. Por una vez en la vida…se sinceró—se quejó fastidiado Shura al ver la reacción de su amigo, al ver a su prometida. Relena le susurro con delicadeza—Te ves muy impotente que ese traje, te hace ver tan hermoso y fuerte. —las delicadas palabras de Relena surgieron efecto en Milo, que logro despertar de su impresión. —¿Eh? ¡Oh señor Marticus lo lamento! No se preocupe señor Marticus yo cuidare muy bien de su hija, ella es como…una luz en mi vida. —se disculpó Milo al ver que estaba irrespetando a la familia Peacecreaft con su distracción, sonrió para tomar la fina mano de Relena para conducirla al pequeño podio donde los esperaba el padre Shaka para casarlos.

—Ese Milo no tiene respeto por la sagrada iglesia, ni mucho menos por su prometida, que es prácticamente menor que él. Cinco años de diferencia. Es una profana princesa. —se negó el padre Shaka con los ojos completamente cerrados, lo único que le restaba ahora mismo era casarlos. Antes que el príncipe Miliardo Peacecreaft se levantara a impedir la boda. —Bueno damas y caballeros presentes en la impotente casa de dios, estamos reunidos

—Noin no sé cómo permití esto, en mi familia un joven que no es…de nuestro nivel social. Un…—Noin fue quien interrumpió las agresivas palabras de su esposo—Un importante dueño de una compañía automotriz, uno de los talleres de reparación más famosos…de Europa. Hay Zech ya no estamos en los tiempos antiguos…donde las princesas se casaban con un hombre de su mismo título real. Ella es feliz con Milo. No intentes nada por el amor de dios—le reprendió una molesta Noin, que desvió su mirada a la pareja que estaba a minutos de convertirse en esposos.

—Es que…no lo entiendes…Relena tenía un futuro brillante en Dinamarca. Del Reino de Sank unido pero tuvo que venir, este…escorpión que solo sabe profanar princesas arruinarle la vida a mi hermana. Nunca se lo voy a perdonar que se haya aparecido en la vida de ella, destruyendo todas las aspiraciones de ella…sus sueños…mira nada más…se va a casar con él a los 18 años de edad. —Miliardo siguió con su rabia por lo que Noin opto por ignorarlo, ya que se estaba amargando solo. Ambos seguían escuchando al padre Shaka.

—Por la sagrada iglesia que me confiere este poder, quiero hacerle la pregunta a todos los presentes que están reunidos en la casa de dios, acompañando a esta pareja en el sacramento del matrimonio. Hay alguien que se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o se calle para siempre…—y de pronto un profundo silencio adorno la sala. Ningún presente quería enunciar ni una sola palabra con respeto a si esta pareja, no tenía ningún derecho a casarse. — ¿Nadie? —volvió a preguntar con una serena voz el padre Shaka.

—Miliardo no ha dicho absolutamente nada Aioria, algo me dice que tu cuñada la señora Noin, pudo tranquilizarlo porque ya me huele a que él era capaz de llevarse a Relena, de aquí. —susurro Shura por lo bajo para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero solo era para Aioria que si lo escucho—Créeme no lo has visto ayer cuando estaba un poco pasado por los efectos del alcohol con respecto al que Dinamarca quedara, o en manos mías o de él. —menciono Aioria mientras imitaba la voz de su hermano, que no dejaba de quejarse del futuro de su nación.

—Si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unión, podemos proseguir a este matrimonio que se estaba llevando les pido por favor, que traigan los aros matrimoniales. —una pequeña niña que vestía un precioso vestido blanco, cargaba en sus manos una pequeña almohada con dos bellos aros. Fue Milo quien tomo el primer aro, el padre Shaka que le dice—Repite después de mí. Yo Milo Antares hoy frente a la casa de dios te tomo por esposa a ti, Relena Peacecreaft para amarte, respetarte, hacerte fiel. Para acompañarte en tus momentos de debilidad, siempre sostener tu mano cuando estés enferma…hasta que la muerte nos separe. —termino.

—Yo Milo Antares…frente a la casa de dios de to tomo por esposa a ti, Relena Peacecreaft para amarte, respetarte, hacerte fiel. Para acompañarte en tus momentos de debilidad, siempre sostener tu mano cuando estés enferma…hasta que la muerte nos separe—y sin más que decir Milo le coloco el aro matrimonial a Relena en su suave dedo, sellando hoy lo que fue una promesa de casamiento en el pasado, hoy se convertía en una realidad. —Antes que continúe la ceremonia padre Shaka me gustaría agregar algunas palabras…claro si se me permite—pregunto Milo al padre Shaka que abrió sus lechosos ojos, totalmente confundido con las palabras de Milo.

—Señor Milo Antares le suplico que me deje continuar la ceremonia está irrespetando a la familia real de la corona danesa aquí, no creo que sea muy educado de su parte seguir interrumpiendo la ceremonia. Ten un poco más de respeto por tu esposa—le reprendió fastidiado pero Milo no se quedó callado siguió insistiéndole hasta que el padre, no le toco de otra que…aceptar. —Adelante señor Milo puede decir las palabras que desea.

—Se lo agradezco padre Shaka le prometo no defraudarlo, Relena…hay algo que tengo que decirte—y Relena pestañeo con desdén le pregunto— ¿Si? Milo no he dicho mis votos todavía…—y Milo se arrodillo frente a ella asombrando a todos los presentes que no dejaba de mirarse entre sí y murmurar. Lo que molesto a Miliardo. — ¿Cómo se atreve a irrespetar a mi hermana frente a todo el mundo? Con una…supuesta palabras. —recrimino Miliardo pero recibió un fuerte codazo de su esposa Noin.

—Milo que está sucediendo, no comprendo porque estás haciendo este escenario—pestañeo confundida con su rostro escondido debajo del precioso velo de novia, pero decidió escuchar las palabras de Milo. Al igual que lo hico Milo—Hace cuatro años llegaste de improviso a mi vida, aún recuerdo el día que te conocí eras tan solo…una niña de catorce años de edad. Que se había perdido sin saber a dónde ir, lo ¿Recuerdas? Vestida con esos hábitos negros que me hacían pensar que eras monja…pero aun así eras tan pura e inocente. Con solo ver esa mirada sincera y delicada me incitaba a cuidarte—y Relena se sonrojo por las palabras de Milo, pero asintió ruborizada de la pena pero con una sonrisa—Al principio te molestaba te trataba con arrogancia, me gustaba tener una discusión contigo con solo…un propósito. Llamar tu atención…quería que dejaras de tratarme como…el buen y orgulloso…señor Milo Antares, como me conocían mis empleados en la empresa—Relena no pudo llorar muy feliz al recordar esos días—Al principio me hice la idea…de que solo deseaba cuidar a la niña inocente, bondadosa y a veces ingenia con sus ideas pacifista sin ofender a la familia Peacecreaft…eras muy joven para ser una monja…no estaba enamorado claro eso paso en un momento, pero yo no lo busque. Ni si como paso…eso paso…—siguió con su explicación—Cuando me entere por unos de mis empleados de confianza…que eras una princesa de una casa real. Mi mundo se desmorono…recuerdo que el padre Shaka me reprendió severamente…diciéndome que era un pervertido acosador de menores al tratar de enamorar a una niña de 14 años…que servía a la casa de dios…recuerdo que mi corazón mucho más rápido al ver como a veces le sonreías a las demás personas, a mí nunca me demostrabas esa sonrisa, a veces te humillaba porque me divertía hacerlo, o te ignoraba porque tenía miedo a enamorarme. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo…me estaba acordaban do de revelarte mis sentimientos. Puesto eras demasiado joven para mí, además que éramos de caracteres demasiados fuertes…aunque tú tenías bastante amor al prójimo. Hoy después de tanto tiempo…me caso contigo siendo mayor de edad—Milo se levantó para levantar el velo de Relena para admirar su bello rostro, plantearle un beso. La joven a un tenía los ojos humedecidos. Estaba a punto de besarla pero el momento fue interrumpió por el padre Shaka que le jalo muy molesto a Milo la oreja— ¿Qué te pasa? —grito.

—La ceremonia no ha terminado Milo, para que digas esos tipos de votos matrimoniales. Ten más respeto por el público presente, que está observando esta escena de tu parte. Todavía falta que Relena diga su voto y te ponga el anillo…enserio eres un blasfemia a la casa de dios. Milo eres un escorpión blasfemia y pervertido. —hablo el padre Shaka que seguía jalándole la oreja a Milo, forzando a Relena soltar una dulce risita y a todos los presentes a reírse. A Hyperón el padre de Milo molestarse ante la actitud tan poco pudorosa de su hijo. Tea riéndose. —Su alteza real ahora le toca a usted dar sus votos matrimoniales, espero que pueda soportar a este desvergonzado como su esposo el resto de su joven vida. Por favor repita después de mi…—pero de pronto Relena se negó con delicadeza.

—Padre Shaka sé que usted me ha enseñado desde que entre al convento de las monjas cuando era solo una niña de 8 años de edad, muchas cosas sobre dios que es verdad…que vengo de una de las dinastías más antiguas de Europa. Pero por una vez en la vida no quiero que me reconozca como la princesa Relena Peacecrecaft de Dinamarca, del Reino de Sank. Solo déjeme ser Relena—le pidió con una voz delicada al padre Shaka que abrió sus ojos sorprendidos en par en par, pero después sonrió acepto. —No eres el único que tiene que decir Milo, yo también…sabes cuándo nos conocimos es verdad yo era una niña de catorce años de edad…que venía de regreso con un grupo pequeño de niños…uno de ellos se separó del grupo para ir a buscarte eso al principio me molesto bastante…porque él no debía hacer eso…pero cuando te conocí esa vez…no sé qué sentí…no lo pude explicar. Al principio yo no aprobaba su actitud no me agrada, porque decía que una persona como usted jamás podría…estar a mis alturas de las exigencias de un hombre…pero con el tiempo…me di cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. Con el tiempo me fui enamorando de usted…pero no sabía cómo tomarlo…puesto…que yo me alejaba…de ti. Colocabas tus barreras acepto que cuando acepte…mis sentimientos…me dolía cuando ponías esas barreras. Sé que eran por la edad…ahora ya eso quedo en el pasado. Hoy tengo dieciocho años de edad. Ya soy mayor. Te acepto como mi esposo para amarte siempre y estar a tu lado. —ella tomo su aro matrimonial, se la coloco en el dedo fuerte e impotente de Milo.

—Por el poder que me confiere la sagrada iglesia, nuestro señor dios. Los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia—y ahora si Milo atrajo a Relena para besarla con gentilmente. —Su alteza real princesa Relena, le juro que ni siquiera los dioses griegos podrán separar esta unión. —susurro Shaka a pesar de que se escuchan muchos aplausos que no dejaban de hablarle a la feliz pareja recién casada.

—Zech por el amor de dios, levántate no puedes odiar toda la vida a Milo por descarrilar a Relena de su supuesto camino. Vamos nos espera una recepción espero que no comienzos con tus cosas—se quejó Noin llevándose de la mano a un Miliardo que estaba conmocionado, pero a la vez lamentado de no poder haber evitado esa boda.

Pero para Milo y Relena era todo sonrisas los dos estaban felices de haber unido sus vidas bajo el sacramento del matrimonio, a pesar de que era cierto que ambos tenían personalidades muy diferentes que muchas veces habían chocado provocándole algunos problemas entre ellos. Pero eso no les fue impedimento de que llegaran a un acuerdo para que la relación funcionara. Por lo que Relena acepto que a veces su personalidad tenía ciertos defectos que desestabilizaban la relación entre los dos…por lo que ella tuvo que ceder como Milo. Aunque…muy a pesar de los problemas que tenían…los dos se amaban bastante. Deseaban estar juntos. Entonces Relena no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura lo que Milo noto.

— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? —le pregunto Milo a lo que Relena no pudo evitar darle como respuesta acurrucarse en su brazo cerrar sus bellos ojos azules. — ¿Relena? —No recibió respuesta alguna de la joven que seguía abrazándolo— ¿Me estas ocultando algo? —entonces Relena abrió sus ojos para sonreírle a Milo de pronto se acercó a él, le susurro algo al oído que hico que el abriera sus ojos en par en par y se obligó a sí mismo a detener la marcha— ¿Qué? No puede ser—grito Milo asombrado a lo que todos que salían en la iglesia felicitaban al novio, sin darse cuenta de su marcha. Por lo que tomo la fina de su esposa para llevársela a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar. Un pequeño asunto.

— ¿Milo que sucede? —le pregunto una preocupada Relena, que no dejaba de observarlo con desdén puesto que no comprendía…el ¿Por qué el comportamiento de su esposo? Cuando los dos por fin pudieron encontrar un lugar tranquilo para poder platicar con más calma, con respecto a lo que ella le había susurrado. Milo por fin pudo preguntarle—Es verdad lo que me dijiste, si es así. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —le recrimino molesto a lo que Relena sonrío con dulzura.

—Tuve sospechas por una semana por lo que no podía afirmar, hasta antes de ayer que me hice una prueba de embarazo con mi amiga Claudia resulto ser cierto. Estoy embarazada…vamos a tener un bebe…tengo un mes de embarazo—afirmo Relena que no dejaba de sonreír, por lo que Milo al principio estaba estático nunca pensó que el día de su boda se enteraría que no solo sería un hombre casado, sino…que se convertiría en padre.

Le tomo unos minutos recuperarse para luego rodear la figura de Relena, atraerla a su regazo besarla con cariño a la que ya era su esposa. No podía imaginarse sentir tanta euforia como la sentía en esos momentos pero de pronto sintieron la sombría mirada de Aioria que los miraba a los dos con algo de desprecio, por haberles ocultado la noticia. Por su parte Miliardo era retenido por Shura e Quatre que le impedían a ir a en busca contra Milo.

—Zech por el amor de dios tranquilízate debe haber una explicación detrás con respecto a eso, si sigues así te puede dar un paro cardiaco por el amor de dios eres…muy necio—se quejó molesta Noin que se interpuso delante de la pareja, para tratar de evitar una desgracia—Milo arácnido insolente es cierto que mi hermana está embarazada, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaban esperando un bebe? —y Aioria se acercaba sombríamente a Milo de no ser que Relena dijo una sonrisa—En realidad Milo se acaba de enterar, yo tuve una ligera sospecha desde hace una semana pero no fue evidente hasta antes de ayer quería que él lo supiera el día de la boda. Así que no culpes a Milo en esto te lo suplico. —pero Relena observo que Milo también se acercó a Aioria por lo que ambos pegaron sus frente comenzaron a empujarse.

—Definitivamente ustedes no cambian, por el amor a los dioses, de verdad que no pueden dejar su rivalidad a un lado pero aun así los quiero a los dos. Así te amo Milo gracias por aparecer en mi vida ponerla de cabeza. —se rio delicadamente Relena que no dejaba de sonreír al ver a su esposo y a su hermano pelear. Como siempre ella se acercó a su esposo lo tomo de la mano pidiéndole que se olvidara de la pelea se preocupara por ella que era su esposa.

Milo asintió sonrío, se dedicó a besar con gentileza a su esposa a la que sería pronto la madre de sus hijos.


End file.
